Stacey Sutton
Stacey Sutton is a fictional character and the main Bond Girl in the James Bond film A View to a Kill. She is played by actress Tanya Roberts. Film biography Sutton was the granddaughter of an oil tycoon in California. Sutton oil was taken over by billionaire Max Zorin, who gave Sutton a check for $5,000,000 for her shares in the company, although she never cashed it. After losing the company to Zorin, she became a geologist for the state of California. James Bond eventually discovered that Zorin was pumping sea water into oil wells to flood the Hayward and San Andreas faults in order to create a double earthquake that would submerge Silicon Valley. Bond follows her from her work and she knew he was following her and when she went in, she managed to fool him into thinking she was taking a shower and held him at gunpoint with a shotgun. While trying to call the police, she discovers her line was cut and accused Bond of cutting it, but when one of Zorin's men tried to come in through a window, Bond grabbed the gun and shot the goon off her deck and used it to shoot at the men, but soon discovered she loaded the gun with rock salt blanks and helped him by blinding one of the men with her grandfather's ash urn and Bond soon picked up the shotgun and fired at the men to scare them off. The next morning, she and her boss argued about Zorin and he had no choice but to fire her and apologizes. After talking with Bond's contact, CIA Agent Chuck Lee, they sneak into the government building and try to find info about Zorin, but are caught by Zorin and May Day, who swipes Bond's gun and hands it to Zorin so he can shoot Stacey's former boss to frame Bond and traps them in the elevator. After escaping the building, the police captain questions them and were informed that Lee was found dead and they attempt to arrest them, despite Bond revealing his true identity "throughout the film, she thought he was James Stock," but they escape using a fire truck. In an attempt to prevent Zorin's scheme, the pair infiltrate one of Zorin's mines. Zorin succeeds in detonating explosives which drain the lake above and cause the mine to flood. Most of Zorin's own men and women don't survive, but Sutton luckily escapes the rising waters. Enraged at Zorin's betrayal, May Day helps Bond foil her former lover's plans by moving the primary explosive device out of the mine shaft. His plan ruined, Zorin and his entourage attempt to escape by airship - taking a newly kidnapped Sutton with them. Grabbing hold of the airship's mooring rope, Bond takes to the air, eventually managing to snag the airship on the Golden Gate Bridge. As Bond and Zorin fight on the bridge itself, Sutton knocks out Scarpine and takes care of Hans Glaub. Watching Zorin fall to his death, Sutton leaves the airship and reunites with Bond on top of the bridge. However, Glaub regains consciousness and attempts to avenge Zorin's death by trying to kill the couple with a stick of dynamite. His plan backfires however, after Bond cuts the mooring rope causing the blimp to violently jerk away from the bridge. Glaub drops the dynamite and in the confusion both he and Scarpine are unable to grab it before it detonates. In the final sequence, attempting to discover the whereabouts of Bond, MI6 awkwardly find the couple showering together at her house. Images A View to a Kill - Stacy clings to the bridge.jpg Tanya Roberts - A View to a Kill.jpg Category:Film characters Category:A View To A Kill characters Sutton, Stacey Category:Bond Girls